Máscaras
by Isabelle Black
Summary: Un Baile de máscaras. Las vidas de estudiantes que no se acercarían durante el día se cruzan y mezclan durante una noche, en un baile.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rowling creo el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. No me adjudico nada, con la excepción de las haditas.

* * *

_Máscaras_

* * *

Las estrellas brillarían aquella noche; pero ella aún no lo sabía. 

La luna las dejaría brilla; pero ella aún no lo sabía.

La tela de su vestido creaba maravillosas sensaciones al hacer contacto con las yemas de sus dedos. Mirándose al espejo, la joven Gryffindor observó su cabello castaño y paso sus dedos por él. No recordaba que fuera tan oscuro. Pero claro... nunca le había dedicado mucha atención.

Su rostro se dirigió hacia la ventana. El sol estaba por esconderse, y el cielo estaba inundado de matices. Sus dedos tocaron la máscara que se encontraba en el tocador. Estaba fría.

"Es hermosa, Hermione" Susurró Parvati Patil. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Realmente lo es" afirmó Lavender Brown, la otra joven que se encontraba en su habitación y que la observaba desde hace unos minutos.

Hermione les sonrió una vez más antes de volver a mirar la ventana. Suspiró suavemente. Los matices habían desaparecido rápidamente. El cielo se hundía en un pozo negro, y ese color ahora predominaba por sobre los matices.

Ella no sabía que esta noche todo cambiaría.

"Entraré al baño, chicas"

Parvati y Lavender le sonrieron y la observaron mientras caminaba hacia la sala de baño con el vestido en el brazo. Parvati decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y tomó su vestido, de un rico color púrpura y comenzó a comparar el color con el color de sus muchos maquillajes.

Sólo Lavender estaba quieta. Observaba como la noche caía, observaba el color negro. Mordió levemente su labio mientras sus manos temblaban al repartir las cartas. Su pelo rubio le obstruyó la visión por unos segundos. Molesta lo apartó de su rostro.

La Rueda de la Fortuna junto a la Luna.

Observó la puerta del baño confirmando sus sospechas. Ordenó sus cartas y las tomó entre sus manos, rogando porque los cambios que ocurrirían esa noche sí fueran favorables. Sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron la luna, para entregar ese deseo a la madre Luna. Pero sus ojos nunca la encontraron.

* * *

Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara Albus Dumbledore observaba el cielo. 

"Hermosa noche, Fawkes, hermosa noche"

El ave fénix, lo observó por unos segundos con una mirada tan intensa que hizo fruncir levemente el ceño del mago mayor. El fénix estiró su cuello y lo observó con autoridad. Albus Dumbledore volvió a observar los jardines de su escuela, esta vez con un sentimiento de premonición en su interior. Algo pasaría aquella noche. Para bien o para mal... Suspiró pesadamente.

"Tengo un baile al cual atender" dijo para sí, saliendo de su singular despacho.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban bromeando y riéndose de sus trajes. Jugando con sus máscaras y molestando, en general, a los demás jóvenes que compartían su habitación. 

Ron se burlaba, desde hace un par de minutos, de Harry, quien no lograba peinar su cabello.

"Hay cosas que ni la magia puede arreglar, Harry" dijo Ron.

"Calla, Ron" dijo el joven Potter enfurruñado.

"No te enojes, Harry, todos sabemos que Ron tiene razón" dijo otro de los jóvenes.

"Vamos, Dean, deja a Harry en paz" dijo Neville intentando calmar a sus compañeros.

"Sí, déjenme en paz" dijo más airado Harry.

A su enojo los dos jóvenes se rieron aún más, por lo que el joven Potter lanzó el cepillo hacia la dirección de la cual provenían las risas. Un segundo después una de las risas de convirtió en un grito y la otra en una carcajada. Harry se unió a esta última. El ambiente era nuevamente alegre y despreocupado. Los cuatro jóvenes se reían y conversaban. Excepto uno.

"Seamus, amigo¿todo bien?" Preguntó Dean a su amigo, quien miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo. Seamus demoró unos segundos en afirmar con la cabeza. No sabía si todo estaba bien, en el fondo de su ser, de su alma, de su esencia, sabía que algo sucedería aquella noche. Era un sentimiento indescriptible... ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su amigo algo inexplicable? Era mejor decir que sí. Que todo estaba bien. Tal vez así se engañaría también a si mismo.

Observó nuevamente el cielo. Negro, profundo, demasiado grande para el entendimiento humano. Inmenso, eterno. Infinito. El cielo es infinito. Lleno de múltiples posibilidades, deseos, acciones... Nunca había entendido como algo podía no terminar. Como podía no tener fin. Seguía, y seguía, y seguía, sin avanzar ni un poco... pues nunca estaba más lejos de su inicio ni más cerca de su fin.

Un punto brillante llamó su atención, pequeño, indeciso. Enorme y seguro. ¿Cómo preferías verlo¿De lejos o de cerca?

"La primera estrella"

Su pesado acento irlandés llenó sus palabras. Dean miró extrañado a su amigo, pero no comentó nada.

Seamus continuó mirando el cielo.

"Y ahora ya hay muchas"

* * *

El cielo de una noche de verano se alzaba con elegancia, exquisitamente adornado con estrellas brillantes como diamantes sobre negro terciopelo. De manera inusual, las flores se encontraban abiertas, admirando con cautela, asombro e intriga a los jóvenes estudiantes, todavía niños para muchos, ya jóvenes adultos para ellos mismos. 

Las hadas lo sienten todo, sienten cuando sucesos importantes ocurren. Los centauros también lo hacen; pero difieren en el centro de la importancia. Una profecía o un hecho que cambie el transcurso de la humanidad es para ellos importante, pero para las pequeñas y delicadas hadas, cambios delicados como ellas mismas conforman intrincadas redes que juntas crean un matiz, una tela, un tejido enorme, fantástico, armonioso. Ese tejido es lo importante. Ese tejido de hechos delicados, a veces significativos, otras veces insignificantes, pero con sentido. ¡Oh¿Cómo no han de tener sentido cuando de aquel tejido esta hecha la cortina que encierra al mundo! Y no sólo el mundo. Aquel vaporoso tejido también conforma sueños y esperanzas. Abarca el pasado, el presente y un futuro cambiante.

Y las hadas esa noche sintieron, con total seguridad, que se hilaría un nuevo tejido con las vidas de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Rieron con deleite al observar los hilos plateados, dorados y tornasoles danzar, formando complicados y extravagantes patrones invisibles al ojo humano. Una de aquellas hadas estaba ahí cuando sucedió, y años después aún contaba con orgullo el principio de los cambios.

Ella la vio salir por las puertas del castillo. Vestido blanco como una doncella virginal de las cuales hablaban las leyendas. Simple, modesta, pero con aire de nobleza, realeza y elegancia... Su pelo castaño creando ondas frágiles mientras caía por su espalda. Un rostro delicado cubierto por una mascara blanca. Sus pies la llevaron hacia donde el joven se encontraba. Sus vidas se cruzaron.

* * *

"¿No bailas?" 

La pregunta se escapó de sus labios. La vio allí, preparada para el baile, sus oídos captando la suave música, y ella se encontraba afuera. Estaba fuera de su entorno – el cual claramente era el baile – pero a la vez, se encontraba en medio de su ambiente. Una doncella en medio de la naturaleza. Las flores en su pelo y el olor a jazmines que brotaba de su piel la hacía irreal, una ninfa.

La sintió sonreír bajo la máscara.

"Las estrellas están demasiado brillantes."

Y él entendió la respuesta, pues fueron las mismas estrellas las que lo invocaron al punto en donde se encontraba ahora. Brillaban con fuerza. La luna se encontraba ausente. Sabía que no debía interrumpir con la magnificencia de una noche estrellada.

Y ella lo miró. Un joven vestido de negro, negro tan negro como el mismo manto de terciopelo que era la noche, y estaba ese traje bordado de plateado, un plateado tan brillante como si las mismas estrellas hubieran creado hilos para hacerlo centellear. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara también negra, y al igual que el traje, con un bordado de plata. Tan sólo sus ojos eran visibles. ¡Oh dulces ojos color plata!

"¿Quién eres?"

Pregunta justa ya que él no la reconocía.

"¿Ese no es el punto de utilizar las máscaras?"

Le respondió ella con un tono suave y entretenido. A pesar del apremiante calor que sentía por la noche, bajo la mirada de aquel extraño – a quién deseaba conocer, y a la vez que permaneciera extraño, magia de una noche, un fantasma perfecto- se sintió estremecer. Su mirada era dulce, pelo el gris de sus ojos demostraba una frialdad contenida. Ese frío lo sintió en sus mismo huesos.

Sintió el calor volver a su cuerpo al escuchar su risa. Le extrañó que fuera tan cálida. Hubiera esperado un sonido tal vez más frío, tal vez más indiferente, no tan real y tibio.

"¿Quién eres?"

Volvió a reír.

"Desechaste mi pregunta, y de la misma manera desecharé la tuya. ¿Ese no es el punto de utilizar máscaras?"

Sin verla, sintió una sonrisa burlona posarse en sus labios. Por unos segundos pensó en reprocharle su burla, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue sonreír bajo la blanca máscara de indiferente expresión.

El joven se puso de rodillas, y tomando una de las manos de la joven entre sus blancas manos, la llevó a sus labios, depositando en ella un casto beso, el cual, aún siendo la más inocente de las caricias, logró quitarle el aliento.

Un segundo, un eterno segundo duró el contacto de sus labios con la piel de su mano, por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, por un segundo, creyó morir.

"¿Bailas?"

Más que escuchar la pregunta, la sintió a través de su mano. Más que pensar, la respondió por dulce inercia. Soltando el aire que se hallaba aprisionado en sus pulmones de sus labios brotaron palabras que no recordó después haber planeado decirlas.

"Por esta noche sí."

"Me alegro, entonces, haberme encontrado contigo en esta noche"

"No eres el único en deuda con las estrellas."

"Enorme deuda."

* * *

Esta es la primera parte de este mini-fic. (Sólo tiene dos partes)

Dejen un review para saberque piensan de esta parte, alguna crítica constructiva u opinión.

(Si alguien lee "Una Nueva Oportunidad", estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, simplemente no he tenido tiempo, pero no la he abandonado)

Isabelle Black.


	2. Máscaras II

* * *

Máscaras ( II parte)

* * *

La joven Slytherin siempre hizo lo que los demás esperaban de ella. Fue altanera, como su padre esperaba que fuera, fue orgullosa, como su abuela deseaba, fue presumida, como su madre le enseñó. Se acercó a Draco, como todos esperaban. Aceptó, como todos esperaban, la decisión de su familia de ofrecerla en matrimonio en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts. Hizo dietas para mantener una figura perfecta, gastaba más de lo imaginable en ropas, joyas, perfumes y accesorios. 

Eres preciosa, Pansy, como una flor, he allí tu nombre. Eres perfecta, Pansy.

Las palabras de su madre resonaban en sus oídos.

Las palabras de su madre sonaban vacías.

Se vistió de verde musgo con un vestido elegante, hermoso, que resaltara su esbelta figura. Puso sobre su rostro una máscara igual de elegante que su vestido y peinó su cabello en un elegante tocado que le había enseñado su madre en verano. Se veía hermosa, alta, grande, magnífica. Pero se sentía vacía.

¿Quién era ella?

Se encontraba entre la multitud en el baile de Hogwarts, gente bailando, caminando, hablando, corriendo, gritando, cantando, todos alrededor en un incesante movimiento que la mareaba, cansaba, abrumaba.

Giros, giros, rostros, risas, giros, ojos, bucles, giros, olores, perfumes baratos...

El perpetuo movimiento del mundo rodeándola y ella, detenida, sola, vacía.

De pronto lo sintió como un golpe en su mejilla – o en su misma alma, lo que a ese punto daba igual – ella era nada.

Una persona más – no, no una persona, sino un cuerpo, la carcasa de una persona – de la cual todos esperan cosas, pero a la vez esperan nada. La princesa de Slytherin - ¡diez galeones si la llevas a la cama! –, la futura señora de Malfoy – ilusa enamoradiza -, la chica que todos miran y nadie ve.

Casi con asombro notó que una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Se sentía extraño, llorar se sentía extraño. Una lágrima corriendo bajo la máscara. Ella lloraba bajo una máscara. Se sorprendió. Pero ¿por qué habría de sorprenderse¿Es la primera vez que lloraba, acaso, bajo una máscara? No, lo hacía todos los días bajo una máscara más real.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella miró a un joven vestido de azul. Lo miró con odio. Como se atrevía.

"No es tu problema."

Palabras frías. Así había sido enseñada. Fría, dura, disciplinada y a la vez rebelde. Una dama en sociedad, nadie deseaba encontrarse con ella si no pertenecías a su sociedad.

"Estas llorando."

No pudo ocultar a tiempo el fuerte sonido que hizo al inhalar aire con fuerza. Estaba llorando... Se giró para alejarse de quien, no sabía como, había notado sus lágrimas invisibles. La había visto entre la multitud. No era invisible. La asustaba.

"Tus ojos, se ven tristes. Son estrellas rotas. Estás llorando."

"Sí."

No te imaginas cuan rota estoy. Nadie lo imagina. Tal vez ni siquiera estoy. Tal vez ni siquiera soy.

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué¿Alguien alguna vez se ha preguntado el por qué de algo...?

"Por todo."

"¿Qué es todo?"

"Mi vida"

"¿Por qué?"

Volvió a preguntar el joven, con una voz suave.

"Esta mal."

"¿Por qué? Me pareces perfecta." Seamus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dicho esas palabras con sinceridad.

Era la conversación más irreal que había tenido durante su vida, pero a la vez la más profunda. Su garganta se cerró con dolor. Todo esto duraría sólo una noche. Por una noche, alguien la vio. Por una noche, alguien la escuchó. Por una noche, tan sólo por una noche, fue real. Todo fue real. Ella fue real.

"Estoy mareada."

* * *

"Deja de buscarla." 

La noche estaba preciosa. El baile, maravilloso. Las parejas todas bailando suavemente al ritmo de la música. Y él estaba ahí sentado buscando con la vista a aquella chica – o mujer. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

"Nunca"

Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban las parejas, personas, grupos, solitarios. Ninguno era ella. Ninguno se movía como ella. Ninguno...

El calor de la noche inundaba el salón, entraba por los ventanales y parecía no volver a salir, quedándose aprisionada en sus cuerpos, sus labios, su alma. Su alma estaba ardiendo por la espera. Deseaba verla. ¡Oh! Tan sólo ver el color de su traje: Rojo, azul, blanco, verde... Tan sólo observar desde lejos su esbelta figura. Es una obra maestra en un salón de arte... Se mira, pero no se toca

"No la reconocerás... ésta es una fiesta de máscaras... Esa es la gracia de esta fiesta, Blaise. No reconocernos"

Y el joven lo miraba con algo parecido a la frustración enmarcando su rostro.

"Tú me reconociste."

El ceño fruncido entre sus ojos parecía no demostrar nada obvio para la joven, quien seguía hablando a pesar de la sutil advertencia de enojo.

Quería decirle que lo reconocería siempre. Que para ella nunca sería un extraño.

"Eres muy obvio" Pero eso nunca salió de sus labios...

"Tal vez para ti. Para los demás me he mantenido perfectamente ignorado, muchas gracias."

"Hasta para ella."

Se produjo un silencio cortante luego de las duras palabras.

Su rostro, aunque cubierto por una máscara, adquirió una mueca de dolor. Era verdad lo que la joven decía. Se había mantenido muy ignorado por todos, tal vez demasiado.

"No es necesario que me lo repitas Millicent."

"Millicent... es un nombre increíblemente largo."

"Lo sé. Soy yo el que lo dice más a menudo."

"Podrías decirme Millie."

"Muy femenino para ti."

El joven no lo notó, pero sus palabras lograron herirla más de lo que un hechizo podría haberlo logrado. No tenían la intención de herirla, pero lo hicieron.

La joven lo miró a través de la máscara. Sus ojos fuertes se tornaron suaves ante la revelación que ya conocía y se nublaron levemente con una capa de agua, tal vez salada... Mordió su labio con fuerza y giró su rostro, observando a las parejas danzando, y, a la vez, sin observarlas. Miraba en esa dirección, pero observaba en su interior. Observaba, tal cual película, a sus recuerdos, como ellos pasaban una y otra y otra vez, aglutinándose en su mente, nublando sus pensamientos...

Todos ellos comprendían lo mismo, comprendían al joven de la máscara púrpura a su derecha. Sus sonrisas, sus enojos, sus aventuras, sus confesiones, sus batallas, sus arrebatos, su paso de la infancia a la madurez. Pues ahora a su derecha ya no había un niño. Definitivamente no lo era. Ni tampoco era un joven, de alguna manera había logrado superar esa etapa. A su derecha había un adulto joven, más que un joven adulto. Sus ojos azules ya no indicaban el odio que había antes, su boca no se encontraba con la eterna mueca de desprecio de su casa. Su alma ya no estaba tan negra como antes.

Hasta podría llamársele gris, pues blanca, estaba segura, no era.

¿Cuándo había cambiado su destino¿En qué momento se negó¿Cuándo su alma permitió ser iluminada por la luz?

Observó su perfil. Tan sólo era una máscara sobre sus facciones, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder describir con escrupulosa exactitud el más mínimo de los detalles y la más ínfima de sus imperfecciones.

"Tal vez decidió no asistir."

El joven había roto el silencio.

Ella fue arrancada de sus cavilaciones por la dulce voz del objeto de su afecto. A veces es impresionante lo cerca que se está de lo que más se desea, y sin embargo, lo lejos que se esta de poseerlo. No lo tocaría jamás. Y no dejaría jamás que él la viera mirarlo de la manera en que sus ojos deseaban hacerlo.

Él rompió el silencio.

Ella suspiró sin que él lo notara.

A veces el silencio esta para ser roto.

A veces el corazón también.

* * *

La mano sobre su cintura. 

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La apretó fuerte contra sí. A veces los espejismos son más reales de lo que se dice. A veces la realidad es más efímera de lo que se piensa. No sabía que sería peor en su caso: que la ninfa entre sus brazos no fuera real, que fuera tan sólo una ilusión creada por su agotada mente, una mera representación de la mujer de sus sueños – literalmente- y así, al menos lograr algunos momentos de felicidad para su cansada alma.

O que la joven entre sus brazos fuera real, lo que lleva a una serie de acontecimientos que, al pensarlos, sólo lograban turbar su mente. La ninfa no es, definitivamente, de su casa: no posee la frialdad ni la arrogancia característica de la especie... Tal vez una Ravenclaw o una Hufflepuff... Aunque si fuera Gryffindor -¡Oh, Merlín!- ... Si fuera Gryffindor, la perfección sentida y vivida en esta noche se desvanecerían más rápido que una estrella fugaz al cruzar el cielo. Y tenía la vaga pero certera impresión de que gryffindor era la ninfa del baile.

Y de ser así como él creía, nunca más podría verla, nunca más podría tocarla como esta noche, de hecho, por una noche, estaría cometiendo traición.

Fraternizando con el enemigo.

Su propia risa lo despertó de su ligero sopor. Con su mano acarició el cabello de la chica, y tal cual seda se sentía suave bajo sus dedos.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando, no por primera vez en la noche, un escalofrío la recorría. Desde su última vértebra se levantó incesante hasta recorrer por completo su columna, hasta llegar a su cuello, hasta causar un temblor ligero en sus hombros. La causa había sido su risa. El joven se había reído nuevamente, pero al contrario de la anterior, esta risa había sido fría, trágica, escalofriante. Pero tan rápido como empezó, se detuvo.

Por unos momentos dejó de respirar. El joven desconocido la intrigaba y asustaba a la vez.

Las manos del joven recorrieron su cabello y ella se calmó. Se volvió a relajar entre sus brazos, volvió a disfrutar el momento.

Carpe Diem, decía siempre su madre, Carpe Diem.

Y ella, desde pequeña, siempre recordó ese Carpe Diem. Aprovecha el día, disfruta el momento, vive tu vida. En ese momento estaba disfrutando completamente del momento. La música suave llenaba sus oídos. Sólo había parejas bailando. Nadie sabía quienes bailaban. Una danza anónima, pasos coordinados, roce de telas, toque de pieles. Un nuevo escalofrío al sentir sus dedos sobre su cuello.

Era imposible no pensarlo: era un Slytherin. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. Tal vez era su manera de caminar, tal vez era su acento refinado, tal vez era su porte y modales aristocráticos, pero lo sabía. Era un Slytherin.

De pronto se sintió como una desdichada Julieta pronta a ser rechazada por un igualmente romántico Romeo, que al enterarse de su familia - ¡Oh¡Maldita sea la rivalidad entre los Capuleto y los Montesco! - la desecharía con la misma facilidad con la que Romeo se enamoró de Julieta.

Su aroma la mareaba, su aroma la cautivaba. Indescriptible, perfecto, fuerte y suave, así era el aroma de su cuello, pechos, hombros, manos... Todo él transpiraba aroma. Y las vueltas, y los giros, la gracilidad de su baile, un, dos, tres... un, dos, tres. El mundo giraba más rápido que lo usual. Y un, dos, tres, un dos, tres. Sus pasos ya no contaban, simplemente se balanceaban, sus dedos no tocaban el suelo, estaba envuelta en una dulce nube de colores, aromas, luces, sentimientos...

Prefería no saber la identidad del joven. Así siempre lo tendría en su memoria como un ser perfecto, un espíritu pulcro. Es mejor sólo conocerlo esta noche, y no manchar el recuerdo con los defectos de la verdadera persona bajo la máscara.

Nadie es perfecto.

Pero aún así, este ser irradiaba perfección.

Puede ser el anonimato de las máscaras, la dulzura de la música, el resplandor de las estrellas o la hermosura de la noche, pero el joven que la llevaba entre sus brazos al compás de la música le parecía perfecto.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de aquel ser en su cuello. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa dulce, suave, plácida. Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo acelerado y su respiración parecía no coordinarse con los latidos.

Y un, dos, tres...

Otra vuelta, otro giro, otra vez las manos recorriendo sus costados, entrelazándose con su cintura. La delgada tela la dejaba percibir cada uno de sus movimientos llenándola de una dicha tan grande que le hacía desear llorar.

Mordió su labio mientras su corazón latía aún más fuerte. Una de las blancas manos del joven estaba en su cabello, luego tocó su cuello y volvió a repetir el movimiento con extremada ternura.

"No veo las estrellas"

Su voz estaba cerca de quebrarse. Un enorme nudo se formaba en su cuello, no la dejaba respirar. Tiritaba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo tiritaba ante la verdad del baile: Estaba por acabar.

"Se han ido"

Nuevamente la voz que escapó de sus labios demostraba fragilidad. No deseaba que terminara el baile. No deseaba que dieran las doce y debieran mostrar sus rostros, y cual cenicienta observar como el encanto, hechizo, ilusión de una noche perfecta se desvanecía de entre sus manos como cálido humo.

Él cortó el contacto entre ellos, y para ella fue como un golpe gélido en el centro de su pecho. Físicamente le dolía perderlo.

La noche estaba cálida, y el salón de baile aún más. El aire no era suficiente, pero nadie parecía notarlo. En el centro de la pista, aún cuando la música continuaba su dulce y alegre melodía, una pareja se encontraba detenida.

De improvisto él la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. De improvisto la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la mantuvo sujeta a sí.

Él sabía que luego de esta noche la perdería. Él sabía que perdería a lo más valioso que había tenido entre sus brazos durante toda su vida. ¡Al diablo con los galeones, diamantes, joyas! Renunciaría a todo por tener a ese ángel para siempre entre sus brazos. Ninfa del bosque que fue su salvación. Los jazmines en su cabello llenaban a sus sentidos de los más dulces olores, y el sentir su piel entre sus brazos lo intoxicaba, mataba y revivía, todo de una vez en un ciclo vicioso ( o virtuoso) que se negaba a abandonar.

* * *

"Parece que no asistió al baile" 

Millicent observó a su amigo y amor con ojos suplicantes... no deseaba hablar de ella, no deseaba saber de ella, no deseaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amor. Cada palabra le dolía cual daga incrustada en su pecho, y cada mirada de tristeza era una mano invisible retorciendo el arma dentro de su pecho.

"Así parece"

Logró hablar... al menos todavía su herido corazón (o más bien roto...) le permitía formular palabras y pensamientos... pero el dolor no aminoraba.

"¿Crees que se haya enfermado?"

Mordió su labio con tal fuerza que una gota de profundo rojo escapó de él, dejándole un sabor metálico al depositarse en su lengua. La noche estaba estrellada, hacía calor. No llovía. El calor le ahogaba... y no llovía. El cielo no sentía compasión por ella, ni derramaba lágrimas en su honor. Recordó cuando su madre le relataba como el cielo lloraba cuando las niñas hermosas estaban tristes. Con piedad se adecuaba a la bellas jóvenes, pues para ellas el mundo esta a su disposición. Cerró los ojos e invocó la imagen gris, azul, negra, oscura de nubes uniéndose, jugando, mezclándose, y luego, todas juntas, llorando por un hecho en común. Las suaves gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el tierno pasto, que se humillaba ante la lluvia y la tristeza de las nubes. Anhelaban su blancura...

Y luego las gotas se transformaban en seres violentos, golpeando hojas, pasto, flores, destruyendo todo a su paso. Impotencia, desaliento, desesperanza. Los pétalos caen en la húmeda tierra, suave alfombra tapizando el mundo. Y el cielo llora, y las flores sufren. Y el ruido calma, y el frío hiela. Ahogo, enfriamiento, escarcha, coagulo, sangre... Ahogo, ahogo, ahogo...

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello. Ahogo...

Mordió su labio con aún más fuerza. Metal...

Y el cielo llora. Calor...

El cielo no llora por ella. El cielo no comparte su tristeza. El cielo está indiferente.

"Blaise, tengo calor. Me ahogo"

* * *

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la joven. Ligero como una tierna brisa de primavera al mover una rosa. Fuerte como temporal en medio del invierno. Y él lo sintió como uno. Sus brazos se cerraron aún más alrededor de ella. 

"Pase lo que pase"

Y besó su cabello. Besó las flores del jazmín. Besó la esencia de la primavera. Besó un alma dulce, blanca, pura. Espíritu solitario en un mar de conjuntos. Las parejas bailaban, giraban, se reían. Un, dos, tres...

"Sí"

Ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Pase lo que pase, esta noche será por siempre esta noche. En unos momentos todo cambiará. En unos momentos el encanto se desvanecerá, y la cenicienta volverá a sus harapos. Y el hada madrina no vendrá a ayudar nunca más.

Pero seguirá siendo esta noche.

Siempre tendrán los aromas en sus narices, los colores en sus retinas, las texturas en los dedos.

"Siempre"

Siempre tendrán los bailes en sus memorias, las estrellas en sus recuerdos, la luna para siempre escondida en la evocación de una noche en que todo, por una vez, es perfecto.

"Por siempre..."

Las parejas ignoradas, la realidad hecha fantasía, el encanto palpable.

"Yo..."

"No, la luna no está..."

Y él no la dejó hablar. La confesión tangible entre sus labios. Evitar la sorpresa de las doce. Oh, cenit de luna invisible... Luna de amantes, testigo de injurias, presente en besos y golpes, gritos y susurros, invisible en esta noche mágica.

Otro leve sollozo, que fue para él un grito de desesperación de su no confesa amada.

Seguían entrelazados en medio de la danza de amantes secretos. Aferrados el uno al otro. El miedo a la pérdida real y presente. Gritos desgarradores mudos.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos se fijaron en una luz de esperanza.

"Un hada..."

* * *

El lago se veía hermoso. Las estrellas estaban bañándose en la lisa superficie, iluminando las oscuras aguas. Tesoros escondidos bajo el agua. 

"Estas callada"

Lavender miró a su amiga. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana, pero ni aún ella la comprendía.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Lavender seguía sin responder. Que hablara mucho no significaba que era tonta, que no hablara no significaba que estaba enferma. De pronto se sintió sola. Ella estaba sola en el jardín, sola... con las joyas del lago como compañía. Su consejera y confidente no se encontraba distinguiéndola de entre las miles de personas que la vislumbraban desde el terrenal suelo.

Una suave niebla cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts, una niebla cálida que rodeaba los cuerpos, entraba por tus poros y nublaba los sentidos. Tiritó, pero no sentía frío ni temor. Una calidez y tranquilidad la llenaron, y sus ojos se volvieron al cielo. No la veía, pero su amiga de plata la cuidaba en todo momento. Sus manos le cosquilleaban, sus dedos le incitaban mediante estímulos débiles a rendirle culto a su consejera, pero no lo haría, no enfrente de Parvati. No en una noche donde la magia era tan tangible.

No en la noche de tantos e influyentes cambios.

Las cartas no mienten, no son pamplinas, todo significa algo, y las cartas te sugieren qué camino tomarán los hilos de la vida. Las personas lo interpretan según su percepción. Pero algunas veces las cartas son tan claras que son innegables. Toda la magia se canaliza hoy, y grandes cambios ocurrirían.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio como algo brillante se movia entre los arbustos, y Lavender sonrió.

"Ahora todo esta bien, Parvati."

* * *

La primera campanada y sus músculos se tensaron. 

"Supongo que..."

Sonó por segunda vez. Cada sonido golpeándolos en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Una estocada en su corazón, una daga en el alma...

"...este es el fin de nuestro anonimato"

A la tercera campanada se separaron. Ambos tiritaban en sus lugares. Era el fin.

"Fue un gusto conocerte"

La cuarta campanada empezó cuando el joven terminó de hablar. Sus manos formaban puños a sus lados. Se resistía a aceptarlo, pero aún así... ya lo había hecho en cuanto la conoció.

Al terminar la cuarta campanada, sentían el sonido aún resonar en sus almas.

"_Los Slytherin son encantadores cuando se lo proponen_"

La quinta campanada llegó y alrededor ya muchos se encontraban sin sus máscaras.

"_Y los gryffindor no están tan mal_"

Ninguno estaba especialmente sorprendido, ambos ya lo sabían...

Sexta...

A la séptima ambos tiritaban fuertemente. La sala parecía haber perdido su temperatura. A la octava se acercaron. Blanco y negro, contrastes perfectos. La música insonora de la vida alcanzaba la más armoniosa de sus notas. Querían llorar y reír.

A la novena cerraron los ojos, y las máscaras se sintieron extrañas. A la décima las quitaron, y aún con los ojos cerrados juntaron sus labios.

Fue una caricia suave, apenas un roce. Tímida al comienzo. Bien y mal mezclándose, como fue en un principio, y como siempre lo será. Equilibrio. Todo siempre es algo de equilibrio. El beso unió sus almas para siempre. Una parte de uno estaría siempre en el otro. Una acción tierna pasó a ser una desesperada, ambos imprimiendo en el beso hasta la más recóndita parte de su ser. Sentimientos, penas, alegrías, conflicto, amistad, odio, amor...

Tocó la onceava campanada, y sus máscaras cayeron al piso del salón. Blanco y negro mezclándose y fundiéndose. Una lágrima escapó de la mejilla de la joven, llegando a la mejilla del joven, quien la aceptó como suya.

Yo te bautizo...

Yo te lavo...

Yo te purifico. El amor purifica hasta el más duro y siniestro de los corazones.

Una risa en alguna parte pasó inadvertida. Los gritos de sorpresa fueron ignorados. El movimiento de las alas no fue escuchado. La frágil hada tomando las máscaras no fue vista. Y nadie supo de qué manera fueron integradas al gran tejido.

Sueños se tejieron en aquella noche. Esperanza... la fe en creer que todo será mejor, no hay bien, si no existe un mal. Una noche mágica en un mundo donde la magia es ordinaria, pero las fantasías aún existen. Donde los corazones se rompen y se vuelven a unir. Donde los sueños se destruyen, son pisoteados, arrancados de sus raíces y nacen, como ave fénix, de sus cenizas. Los sueños constituyen la esperanza, y la esperanza, la vida. Una vida sin esperanza no es vida, sólo un frío ciclo de nada. Un gasto de aire, energía y sangre. La sangre escribe la historia, no la tinta, y la sangre de muchos de los jóvenes que aquella noche soñaron, sería derramada en un futuro más cercano de los que los jóvenes de aquella fiesta pensaban.

Las hadas lo sabían.

Crearon sueños, tejieron esperanzas. Y dos jóvenes fueron los principales hiladores ignorantes en su tarea, fusionando sus almas. Desde esa noche, sus corazones latirían a un mismo ritmo.

Pero no lo sabrían.

Se amarían el uno al otro; Enamorados de una ilusión...

Tocó la campanada número doce. Se separaron aún con los ojos cerrados. La fantasía es muy corta. Sus párpados los obligan a aferrarse a ella pero en su corazón, el bullicio rodeándolos, los gritos, exclamaciones, risas, llantos, todo huele, se siente, exuda realidad.

* * *

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, Millicent? 

"Sí, gracias"

Ella miraba hacia el pasto, no se atrevía a mirarlo por miedo a romper en llanto. Seguramente todavía pensaba en su amada, y sólo había salido para buscarla en los jardines. Se sentía sola, triste. Su corazón roto le dolía profundamente. Sintió compasión por el pasto. Cada vez que la lluvia caía, era azotado, golpeado, aplastado. Y ahora ella, que no provocaba la lluvia, estaba aplastándolo. De alguna u otra manera, cada vez que alguien sufría, él era en el que sufría.

Una rosa obstruyó el camino entre su vista y el pasto.

"Por cierto, Millicent, te ves hermosa"

Sus ojos miraron los de Blaise, mientras sus tímidos dedos tomaron la rosa. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Gracias, Blaise"

De pronto su corazón no dolía tanto, de pronto las estrellas brillaban más, de pronto la cálida noche se volvía más mágica.

Una blanca neblina se enroscó en las piernas de ambos, haciéndolos tiritar.

Millicent sonrió.

De pronto sintió esperanza.

* * *

El sueño fantástico había acabado abruptamente. Sus dedos intentan aferrarse a un ensueño que hace tiempo ya no lo es. Con desesperada esperanza apretaban sus párpados, permitiéndose saborear los últimos segundos de la más mágica de las noches. 

Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el más frío de los desengaños. Todo el baile había sido una fantasía. La ninfa del bosque no existía. Frente a él tan sólo había una corriente de gente ruidosa y apresurada, corriendo, saltando.

Había sido tan sólo un baile. Y su pareja no existía.

Sí, era una ilusión. Era un hermoso fantasma creado por su mente.

Sus ojos se negaban a no encontrar el rostro de la perfección misma. Su rostro buscaba incesante el espíritu que lo había sacado de su miseria por una noche, apartó a la masa, corrió por el salón, mezclándose entre la multitud.

Todo giraba, todo iba rápido. El mundo rotaba a vertiginosa velocidad, los espíritus se deslizaban más rápido, las personas caminaban más rápido, y él no lograba acomodarse al nuevo palpitar del mundo. Buscaba sus ojos. Reconocería sus ojos, su casto vestido, el aroma de su cabello, la dulzura de sus labios.

Un beso, había besado a un, no, no a un, había besado a su espíritu (¿O a su ilusión?)

Sólo le quedaba el dulce sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su cabello impregnado en él. Ni una mirada a su rostro.

El Baile terminaba y la noche se hacía más negra. Lo último que vio antes de abandonar el salón, fue una suave neblina entrando por las ventanas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts recordando el baile al que había asistido hace cinco días. Soñaba todas las noches con la ninfa y todas las noches, al intentar quitarle la máscara, la ninfa desaparecía y se convertía en neblina. La noche anterior no había sido la excepción. 

No tenía el mejor de los ánimos esa mañana yal bajar las escaleras de su sala común se había encontrado con Millicent Bulstrode, quien con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro le había preguntado si la rosa que tenía en la mano no era la más preciosa del mundo.

Simplemente la había ignorado. No tenía tiempo para preguntas retóricas... o lo quiera que se haya referido aquella extraña chica.

Draco se sentó en su puesto usual en la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle no estaban a la vista.

"Buenos días, Blaise. ¿Hiciste la investigación para Encantameintos? No entendí muy bien a lo que se referían con la pregunta siete, no estaba claro si preguntaba por el origen físico o...¿Blaise¿Blaise¡Detesto que me ignoren cuando hablo!" dijo Draco mirando a su compañero, quien tenía toda su atención dirigida hacia otro lugar. Extrañamente, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sería completamente normal para un slytherin, de no ser porque Blaise no tenía una mirada de odio.

"Lo siento, Draco. Estaba distraído" dijo Blaise sonriendo calmadamente.

"¿Qué mirabas?" Preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

"Nada, Draco, nada"

Draco iba a discutir sobre esa última afirmación cuando una lechuza llevando un paquete lo despeinó. La lechuza se detuvo frente a Pansy Parkinson. Ella tomó la carta que acompañaba el paquete, la abrió, y la leyó rápidamente. Draco alzó las cejas, curioso, cuando la chica se sonrojó y sonriendo, observó la mesa hacia la cual Blaise miraba anteriormente.

¿Por qué todos observaban esa mesa?

Draco giró para confrontar a su amigo, pero Blaise ya se había ido. Si hubiera continuado observando la mesa de gryffindor por unos segundos más, habría notado como cierto irlandés le sonreía cálidamente a la slytherin.

Unos minutos después Draco abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente plagados por la imagen del espíritu de blanco, hermoso, perfecto. Detestaba el sentimiento de que la mujer de sus sueños lo era literalmente. Sólo estaba en sus sueños. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó a dos chicas caminando hacia él, hasta cuando chocó contra una de ellas.

"Mira por donde caminas" le dijo enojado a Lavender, quien sólo lo miró por unos segundos. Abrió ligeramente la oca cuando sus dedos le cosquillearon.

"No había luna en el baile" dijo Lavender sorprendida. "¿Cómo estuvo el baile, Malfoy?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, intento de Trelawney" le respondió Draco con desdén, pensando en que la chica estaba loca, antes de girar y alejarse de las chicas. Lavender lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Lavender ¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó Parvati.

"Oh, nada Parvati, supongo que no me fijé con quién hablaba" dijo Lavender riendo. Parvati la miró extrañada.

"Draco se veía muy guapo hoy ¿cierto?" agregó para convencer a su amiga. Parvati le sonrió, afirmando. Lavender suspiró. Supongo que a veces sí estoy sola...

* * *

Draco había tenido un día bastante extraño. 

Las personas de este colegio están cada vez más locas... Tal vez la locura de Dumbledore es contagiosa. Tal vez todos están perdiendo la cabeza.

Fawkes estaba mirando a Draco desde una ventana, y el joven slytherin lo notó.

"¡Hey!... ese es el pájaro de Dumbledore" dijo a nadie en particular. Lo observó por unos momentos. Fawkes lo observaba con una mirada... ¿comprensiva? Draco miró al pájaro desconfiadamente y luego siguió su camino, pensando que al parecer la locura sí era contagiosa.

Para aumentar su lista de sucesos extraños, al momento en que doblaba por una esquina vio como a Hermione Granger se le caía su bolso y todos sus libros (que eran muchos) eran desparramados por el piso del pasillo.

"Diablos" Escuchó a la joven murmurar.

La miró con una sonrisa desdeñosa por unos segundos, pero luego, suspirando, tomó un par de libros que habían caído a sus pies, y cuando Hermione se levantó, Draco extendió su brazo hacia ellas.

"Toma"

Por unos segundos, Hermione sólo observó a Draco, aparentemente tratando de verificar que la persona frente a ella era efectivamente Draco Malfoy.

"¿Los vas a tomar o no?"

"Oh... sí, gracias Malfoy"

"De nada, Granger. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó mirando el alto de libros que tenía entre sus brazos.

"No, pero... gracias por preguntar" le dijo con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa en los labios.

Puso los libros dentro de su bolso y miró a Draco directamente a los ojos.

"¿Sabes? " Dijo con la barbilla en alto y actitud de sabelotodo "_Los Slytherin son encantadores cuando se lo proponen_"

Le regaló una sonrisa y continuó su camino.

Draco se quedó en el pasillo petrificado. Aquélla frase girando en su cabeza. Aquélla frase ya había sido pronunciada por otros labios hace cinco días. Había plagado sus sueños, había alimentado su desesperación. El pasillo olía a jazmines. No... no había sido otros labios...

Miró hacia donde se había dirigido Hermione y con voz suave, un simple susurro, pronunció, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios:

"Y los gryffindor no están tan mal"

* * *

Fin.

* * *

La segunda y última parte. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Acepto (más que encantada) sus comentarios en reviews. 

Isabelle Black


End file.
